


Four Times Tony Stark Met Erik Lenscherr (And One Time He Didn't) [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're each a member of a different type of ruling class, but as their understandings of power evolve over the decades, they find they're not as different as they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Tony Stark Met Erik Lenscherr (And One Time He Didn't) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four Times Tony Stark Met Erik Lenscherr (And One Time He Didn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546) by [Alixtii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii). 



**Download** [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/four-times-tony-stark-met-erik-lenscherr) | 6.8 MB | 0:11:52


End file.
